Long Live Long Legs
by Mimi-Snape
Summary: Olivia Ollivander is a simple and nice girl. But there is one family that knows how to drive her crazy...the Malfoys. But when she goes to Hogwarts for the first time she finds a new love. A love that Draco Malfoy does not agree with. Snape also gets...
1. The Day Before Hogwarts

It was a Sunday night one day before the new school term started. While she packed, Olivia thought 'I hope that I like Hogwarts'. She had never gone to Hogwarts because she used to go to Beaxbuton. She was in her sixth year of school. She has a nice body with brown wavy hair and olive green eyes… that's why her parents had named her Olivia. Also because her mother thought that the name Olivia fitted her last name. 'Ollivander' was her last name actually. Yes Olivia Ollivander…granddaughter of Mr. Ollivander wand makers since 300 B.C. Now that she thought about it her grandfather had gone to Hogwarts. He was in Ravenclaw. But Olivia's parents want her to be in Slytherin, just like their friends son Draco Malfoy. She loathed the Malfoy family because Lucius Malfoy (He was her Godfather) had once punished her in a way that no human had ever tortured another human. With these thought swimming through her head Olivia finished packing.

When Olivia was done packing she got undressed and put her night gown on. As she walked to her bed she noticed a familiar head in the fireplace. "Malfoy!? What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!" Malfoy (even if his head was swimming with the flames) smirked. "Oh hello Olivia. Just popping in to say hello that's all…" Olivia stared at him and then said "Leave now. Im going to bed." His smirked widened as he said. "Mind if I join you?" Olivia scram mentally from frustration. "Yeah I do mind now leave or I'll call my father. No matter how much 'friends' our families are my father would kick your ass if he saw you here you-" "Oh put a sock in it Olivia, or should I call you Olive Head", Malfoy cut in. Olivia got angry and threw the nearest object that she could reach into the fire. Malfoy's head ducked out of the fire and he was gone. ' I cant believe that im going to have to go to the same school as Malfoy… That probably means that were going to pass by his house tomorrow so that Lucius can take me and Malfoy to the train station since my parents cant…Great!' With that she got into bed for what was promised to be a long and sleepless night. 


	2. The Malfoy's

Authors Note: Hello. Well now that you know who Olivia is your going to be in her point of view...thats all really.Oh wait... Um yeah When ever i write something in the 'blabla' that means shes thinking... thanx . Oh and review. Ill take good or bad.

-  
The Next Day -------

"Goodbye Olivia", your mother said to you as you walked into the fire place. "Goodbye Mother." you said nonchantley. "Well goodbye dear, we best be off Lucius and Draco must be waiting." Your father went and kissed your mother as you rolled your eyes. 'Ofcourse the Malfoy's were waitin...To torture me' you thought. "Olivia hurry", your father said. "Alright alright im going...", you stated making the annoyance in your voice very clear. You grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and scram "Malfoy Manor." It was like you were being spinned in a pool of warm green light. You cloud see glimps of other fireplaces. But as soon as it came it stopped.  
You were in the living room of the Malfoys. There sitting on the couch was Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy. "Ah, Olivia, Mark so nice to see you", Lucius Malfoy said as your father stepped out of the fire. "Lucius, Draco a pleasure to see you aswell", your father said as he shaked Lucius's hand. "Olivia dont be rude. Go and say hello to Lucius and Draco", your father added in an undertone. "Im going."You walked rather regretfuly towards Draco. "Malfoy", you said as you curtsied. "Olivia such a pleasure", he said to you grabing your hand and kissing it. "Dont you both make the cutest couple ever." Your father said. Malfoy began to smirk as he saw the look of pure disgust and embareassment on your face. You quickly walked toward were Lucius was. "Mr.Malfoy, very good to see you." You again curtsied. "Ah Olivia...Same here..." he said putting on the same smirk as Malfoy. This sent shivers up your spine. Yopu walked towards your father and steped beside him. "Well, I must leave. Olivia do behave yourself. Lucius, Draco goodbye." Your father walked back into the fire and in seconds he was gone.  
"Well Olivia do make youself at home... why doesnt Draco give you a tour around", Lucius said, "I have some things to do before we leave." You nodded even if you were thinking 'Hello, ive been here before...I KNOW where everything is...' When Lucius went out of the room Draco said " Hmmm... Not looking so bad there Ollivander. You look better in real person than you do through the fire." He smirked. "Yeah, well to tell you the truth I like the way that you look in the fire than in rea life." Malfoy's smirk slided of hi face. "Wheres you mother", you asked as you smiled. "She's in her bedroom. Acording to father she had a long and sleepless night." He shrugged. 'Yeah she problably didnt get to sleep cause Lucius didnt let her...Problably screwing her constantly' you thought. You giigled at your own thoughts. "Whats so funny?" Malfoy demanded. "Your face." you said. He looked really angry now. "You know maybe this will keep you quite." He went and unespectably kissed you hard on the lips. It wasnt the pleasureful kind of hard. It was the painful and rough kind of hard. You quickly got away. "Dont you ever do that Malfoy!!!! Or i'll kick your sorry, fucking ass!!!!!" Malfoy smirked if possible his most mocking smirk. "What happened? Wittle Olivia cant take a kiss from a reall man?" He said in a mocking voice. A reall MAN?!? Is that what you call yourself? Well i'd call you a mother fu-" "Hmmm. What seems to be the problem here?" Lucius Malfoy's voice inturrupted. "N-nothing Mr. M-malfoy. Everything is alright." You said your voice quivering because of the sudden suprise. "Very well then. We are reaady to leave." You looked at the watch that was on the wall. It was 11:18. "We will be apparating. Olivia surely you know how to do it?" You shook you head and said "Im not seventeen yet Mr. Malfoy." He smirked. "You will go with... me then. Draco already knows how to. Due to the fact that he already is seventeen. But ofcourse he learned at a much earlier age." Malfoy smirked as his father complimented him."Draco, you go first." Draco shook his head. He closed his eyes as if concentrating and then turned on the spot. He was gone. "Noe its our turn Olivia.. Please hold on to my hand very tightly." You didnt want to hold his hand but you took it any ways. "Alright hold on tight." He spinned on the spot. You felt like you were being sucked through a very narrow pipe. You tried to breathe but it was impossible. You felt like your longs were about to dry up, you were surley going to suffocate, and then it stopped. You took a deep breath and it felt wonderful. Then you took in the scenery around you. You were in a dark and shabby ally. It was surrounded by trash cans and garbage. " Olivia this way", came the voice of Lucius. "Yes Mr. Malfoy you said. You stepped out of the alley and saw a wonderful site... a street full of muggles. Your mouth opened slightly at all the colorful buildings in the muggle London. The street were full with muggles talking joyfuly. "Discusting isnt it." Lucius said. "Absolute filth"  
said Draco, agreeing with his father. 'How can they? Muggles arent that bad... Uhh..' "Oliva lets go to the station its just across the street. You all crossed th street and arrived at the platform. "You both have five minutes." Lucius said. "Go on. I have buisness to tak care of." With a blink of an eye he was gone. "You go first." You told Draco. "fine." he walked directly at the platform between 9 and 10. Instead of crashing he went right through it. You walked toward the wall too. 'Dont crash, dont crash' you though. Just when you though that you were going to crash, you went through the wall. 


	3. Hogwarts

Athours Note: Hola its me again. Well its chapter three... i dont know how long its going to be but i think that its going to be a little longer than the other two chapters... Review PLEASE!!!!! . Oh and sorry its taken so long to put up... Spring Break...wink,wink What happens during spring break i tell no one expect my hubbie...wich is Snape so HANDS OFF!!!

-  
Hogwarts ---------------

'Wow' was the only thing that you could think of. "Olivia hurry it up the trains leaving." Mlafoy said. "Shut up already Malfoy... Im coming!" you retorded. Malfoy stepped into the Scarlet train that was apperantly named the Hogwarts express. You followed Malfoy into the train. He walked down a corridor looking at passing compartments. You also caught glimpse of some of the compartments. Inside we children laughing and playing games such as exploding Snap and Wizards chess.

Malfoy walked into a compartment and you followed quickly not knowing anyone. "Crabbe, Goyle move over so that I can sit." Malfoy said at two fat boys sitting staring stupidly at space. "Ok Malfoy", one boy with long, fat , gorilla like arms said. "Oh and make space for my little whore." He added putting his eyes on you. Both boys alughed stupidly and moved over.

You were getting fed up with Malfoy. "I am not yours or anyones little WHORE!!!!" You scram. Malfoy smirked. "Ofcourse your not..." After a one minute wait the train began to move. "Its about time" Malfoy said.

About twenty minutes into the drive, someone opened the compartment door. "Mr. Malfoy, we need all the prefects at the compartment in the front of the train." This man had a greasy and oily voice. But his voice wasnt the only greasy thing he had. He had black cheek lenght, greesy hair. He had pale oily looking skin and an overlarged nose.

"Yes Professor Snape." Malfoy said with his usual smirk.

'Snape...Snape' you thought. You could have sworn that you have heard that name before. Your father had used it on rather ocassions when he returned from his deatheater meetings. 'Oh Severus Snape the one that has the headmaster of Hogwarts tricked according to your father. That was one thing that your father didnt agree with. He hated being a deatheater. He had once told you that the day you were born he regreted ever becoming a deatheater.

"And who is this" Snape said pointing towards where you were. "Oh thats Olivia Ollivander", Malfoy said, "Shes new this year."

Snape considered you for a moment. "Olivia Ollivander. Are you Marks Ollivander's daughter?"

"Yes I am. You must me Severus Snape? My father has mentioned you before." you added, for he looked at you questionly.

"Yes but you must call me Professor here miss Ollivander, or we wont get along very well."

"Yes Professor..."

"I hope that you are put in slytherin. Your father would be proud of you." He said before he stepped out of the compartment, Malfoy by his side.

Now you were left alone with the two jack ass wonders in a compartment... They kept on glancing you hungry looks. You werent sure if they wanted you sexually or if they wanted to eat you... the looks of it they wanted both...

"Im gonna go to the -er- bathroom, yeah the bathroom."

Both boys looked at you stupidly then shruged.

"Ok Malfoy... I mean Ollivander", the taller and much thicker boy said to you.

You quickly got out of the compartment. "How thick can they get? i dont even think that this train has a bathroom..."

You walked down the corridor looking for a new compartment. They were all full.

Finally you came across one compartment that only had one boy sitting in it.

You walked toward the door of the compartment and opened it.

The boy turned his head quickly to look at you. "Hullo, do you think that I can sit here? Every were else is full."

They boy shook his head and you took that as a yes.

You sat across from him. "My name is Olivia, Olivia Ollivander."

The boy looked at you and grinned. "Im Harry Potter."

'Harry Potter!!! Merlin my dad talks about him alot... I mean You-Know-Who is always saying how he is going to go and kill him and stuff, he's-'

"S'cuse me but are you Mr. Ollivander's grandaughter?" Harry Potter cut into your thoughts.

"Oh, yes I am..." you said sheeply.

"Dont mean to be rude or anything, but your grandfathers kinda crazy."

You grinned. "Dont worry even my father says that... he is kinda strange. I mean when I was five he woke me up in the middle of the night and took me to Asia. Turns out he was trying to take me to Diagon Alley but somehow got the directions mixed up."

Harry began to laugh.Then he said again "Are you new at the school? Because I havent seen you around."

Yeah im new alright. Moved to London from France, and moved from Beaxbuton to Hogwarts. Big change."

For the rest of the trip you guys talked and joked around. But ofcourse there always had to be a party pooper.

"Olivia what are you doing with potter?" Malfoys came into the compartment.

"None of your buissness Malfoy", you shot at him.

"You know Malfoy?" Harry asked you.

"Sadly... his fathers my godfather and our family's are friends..." you put emphasis on the word friends.

"Come on Olivia were leaving NOW."

"I dont have to leave if I dont want to."

"Then i'll have to tell Father wont I?"

"Tell your father all you want Malfoy", Harry said, coming into the conversation.

"No Harry trust me, his father cant find out." You stood up. "Bye Harry."

Harry looked at you but you just made your way out of the compartment.  
-  
"When you got to the comaprtment you sat down, with out a word.

"Why fo you have to bee such a fucking pussy!?!?!" you said after a while.

Malfoy looked really pissed at you. "Crabbe, Goyle get out, now hurry."

"But were are we gonna go Malfoy?" Crabbe asked stupidly.

"There are a bunch of first year in the compartment at the front that have it full of sweets, go and entertain yourself there."

Both boys shared a look of hungry grief and exited the compartment quickly.

When the door shut Malfoy pulled down the hangins. He walked toward were you were and then...He slapped you!?!?!?!

"What the fuck did you do that for?!?!?!" you demanded as warm tears began to for in your eyes and your face began to sting.

"Dont you ever FUCKING emberass me infront of anyone AGAIN!!!!" He scram at you.

He was starting to remember you of Lucius... of how he got when he was angry..."No please", you whimpered as he walked toward you a look of anger and lust on his face.

He threw you on the compartment seat. "Draco, please dont...Not again... please!"

He got ontop of you and began to kiss you. You kept your mouth shut so his tounge couldnt enter.

You found that his grip on you began to loosen. He stopped kissing you and got up.

He smirked. "Now dont you make me have to do that again Olivia", he said.

You still had tears coming out of your eyes. "Dont you ever do that to me again Malfoy...Or i'll kill you", you said in a low menancing whisper.

"Like im scared of you", Malfoy sneered.

You pulled out your wand "Avada Kedavr-" you began.

"Olivia, Olivia wake up were here!" You heard Malfoy's voice.

"Huh? Wasthematter?" You asked awaken from a very strange dream you were having.

"Well you being the little bitch that you are, gave me the silent treatment for getting you out of the comaprtment where Potter was. Apparantly you got so bored of not talking that you fell asleep."

'It was only a DREAM!!!!!! Yey it wasnt reall!!!!' you thought.

"Change into your robes quickly Olivia, were going to get down in five seconds." Malfoy said to you.

You quickly changed into you school robes and followed Malfoy out.

When you were outside you saw a giant man saying "Firs' years come along'"

"Ello' Harry", the giant man said.

You turned around and saw Harry walking towards were the man was.

"Hullo Hagrid... Cant talk, go to go."

With that Harry walked away.

You followed him in the attempt to lose Malfoy... (HEHEHEHE!!!)

You caught up with Harry.

"Hello Harry" you said out of breath.

"Oh, Hello Olivia...Hey why did you rush out of the compartment like that?"

"Oh its because Malfoy would have told his father" You said realisisng too late how stupid it sounded.

"So. What can Malfoys dad do?"

"Well you dont know him like I do...hes really foul you know. Does teribble things sometimes.."

"Trust me I know..." He said putting a bitter face on.

"Well shall we get a carriage?" Yo asked changing the subject.

"Oh sure...after you" he said in mock politness.

You giggled and went infront of him.

You guys got a cariage and were on your way toward Hogwarts.

After about a twenty minute ride you guys arrived at the castle.

When you got of the carriage you and Harry went towards the main door.

You entered and then...

A/N: Ok sorry that I had to end it like this, without you knowing her opinion or any thing about Hogwarts its just that im not really in the writing mood any more towards the ending.  
Ok well in the next chapter ill be writing her opinion og Hogwarts and the house that she wil be sorted in . Till the next time Mimi-Snape 


End file.
